


in life i can control

by Vampires_Dont_Sleep



Series: Waking Up With The Wrong View [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Azula (Avatar)-centric, Canon Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderqueer Character, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I swear, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Team as Family, but hes fine, he just cries himself to sleep every night, kakashi isnt having a terrible time, probably zukka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampires_Dont_Sleep/pseuds/Vampires_Dont_Sleep
Summary: 3. Kakashi goes through life, counting time by the tragedies he survives. One day, he doesn’t survive, but wakes up to tragedy all the same.(Kakashi is Azula, but he understands Ozai is using him. He decides to return the favor.)
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hatake Kakashi & Aang (Avatar), Hatake Kakashi & Katara (Avatar), Hatake Kakashi & Sokka (Avatar), Hatake Kakashi & Toph Beifong, Hatake Kakashi & Zuko (Avatar), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Waking Up With The Wrong View [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105574
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	in life i can control

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is just kind of the concept of a story I'll write at some point, so sorry for disappointing anyone who was looking to read a quality crossover. If you'd be so kind as to continue reading, I promise I'll write this eventually.

Kakashi is a ninja. In the Naruto world, that means being smart, looking underneath the underneath and being manipulative. Kakashi would never straight up confront Ozai like Zuko did, I feel like he’d be good at the long game. Pretending to go along with him, building trust, and then when Ozai says that he’s the fire lord, turn around, stab him in the back, call off the entire war. All the while subtly helping the avatar and his brother

I have this image of Kazula teaching Zuko hand signs or a secret code from his world, and later using that to tell team avatar important Fire Nation stuff. Zuko would be really surprised though, because he thought Azula was brainwashed/on Ozai’s side

Kazula regrets letting Zuko get his scar. He wasn’t in the meeting so he couldn’t stop it, but he visits Zuko after and takes care of him. Zuko’s asleep, so he doesn’t realize, but Iroh knows. Later I imagine a scene where Zuko says to Iroh “you’ve always been there for me, you took care of me after my burn, etc.” and then Iroh is like “nah fam, that was Azula,” and Zuko is Very Surprised

I feel like genders aren’t that big of a deal in the Naruto world. I mean, all the ninjas can turn into any gender they want (like Naruto’s sexy jutsu), so even if they’re not genderqueer in any way, they might not mind being the other gender? Well, Kakashi’s never really been about looks, and I personally think that while he might feel inconvenienced by a new, weaker body, he would be mildly discontent at most over being female.  
  


He’d definitely think boobs are inconvenient though. I mean, they’re kinda just extra weight? I feel like if you’re a ninja and you gotta go fast, you want to be as light as possible. Kakashi was a ninjutsu specialist, what with his thousand copied techniques. But, if he could keep up with Gai (is it Guy? Idk man), who’s a martial arts specialist who is known as extremely fast and strong, he’s gotta be pretty darn fast. Gai is his rival, and they do challenges all the time, so it’s safe to say he values speed.

Kakashi totally loves his lightning, and uses his fire to propel himself like canon Azula did, but not just in the air, but also for a speedboost. I feel like he'll confuse his fire bending chi for chakra, and since I headcanon him with rlly good chakra control, Ozai will start out thinking Azula isnt a firebender because s(he) doesn't accidentally set things on fire. He begins lessons for Kakashi really early because of this, and is extremely pleasantly surprised when his daughter tears through everything he throws at h(im)er.

Ha! Take that loser lord, you can try as hard as you want, but you can never out-child abuse the Naruto universe. Kakashi being six like "I was a chunin by this time, why you being so easy on me?" and Ozai is annoyed at the lack of fear. And also slightly scared. But then Azula seems properly scared and adoring by the time shes seven, so he guesses everything is fine? (It's not, Kakashi just caught on, and will now proceed to be a badass)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it so far! I'm really sorry this probably wasn't what you wanted nor expected, but please leave a comment or something, because it'll definitely help me put this together faster.
> 
> Have a lovely whatever time it is, and stay safe!


End file.
